uam noite no acampamento
by 9996868
Summary: bom minha primeira fic entaum plxx não me matem! Espero que gostem!


Fanfic √ verdade

Apos 3 anos do Chunin Shiken todos ja tinham 15 anos.

Gondaime convocou uma reuniЦo para os recem formados em chunins e um exepcional formado jounin. tsunade- Amanha o pessoal da suna e o kaze vЦo vir ao festival de konoha e kero q vcs faГam um acpamento na floresta ao lado da portЦo de konoha um de meninos e outro de meninas, okay!  
todos- hai!  
ino- aff o kaze vai vim q kuso!  
sakura- vai porkinha ate que ele nЦo e tЦo chato assim vai!  
tenten- aposto que voces ainda se casam!! hahahaha!  
todos caem na gargalhada menos ino, que estava furiosa, shika q chamou todos de problematico e neji que nЦo ri de nada.  
neji- nauto eu te pago um ramem se vocЙ nem chegar perto enquantu arrumamos a campamento.  
naruto- serio? - disse enquanto seus olhos se enxian de lagrimas neji- se vc nЦo chegar perto?  
naruto- hai eu juro pelo kakashi-sensei!  
sakura- agora talvez de pra confiar choji- paga um pra mim tabem neji?- disse envegonhado neji rindo(OO)- claro hinata- naruto-kun posso ir com vocЙ?  
naruto- claro!  
Neji, Sakura e cambada foram arrumar o acampamento qundo Gaara, Temari e Kankuro chegaram.  
Temari- Ola Todos- ola Gaara- ...╛╛'  
Kakuro- e ae!  
Skura- ola temari, oi kakuro, oi pra vc gaara!  
Ino- a nЦo chegou o kaze q nЦo devia Gaara- vocЙ nЦo fica quieta nunca?  
Ino- Ora seu.  
Shikamaru- aff da pra para, bando de problematicos Ino- Shikamaru nЦo enche Lee- gai-sensei eu juro! vou montar as barracas em menos de 20 mim. eu juro pelo grandioso e eterno fogo da juventude!  
neji- lee cala a boca!  
As barracas ja estЦo prontas e naruto, hinata e chouji voltaram Temari- bom gente que tal uma festa?  
todos- Hai temari tira da bolsa um mp3 e um amplificador e comeГa a festa todos estavam danГando menos neji e gaara hinata corando que nem um pimentЦo- neji quer danГar comigo?  
Neji meio sem jeito- cla...claro axo que nЦo tem nada de mais!!!1 ino cochichando para as meninas- gente dois hyuugas juntos? nЦo acredito!!Se ta vendu iddo testuda sakura- logico porca, mas s eliga eles sЦo primos ino- e dai!  
tenten- concordo eles nЦo tem nada a ver- disse meio nervosa ino e o resto das meninas- olha o ciumes em tenten!  
todas menos tenten- hahahahahahhahahahahahahahah neji para hinata- doque elas estЦo rindo?  
hinata- nЦo sei Temari so pra provocar colocou uma musica lenta de danГar agarradinho.  
Naruto- dakura-chan danГa comigo?- disse corando SAkura- hmm si...si...sim ino- vai la testuda!  
Temari agarra o shikamaru que ja estava namorando a Temari faz um tempo Tenten so pra provocar a ino danГa com o kankuro, e praticamente obriga o Kiba a nЦo danГar temari- Ino danГa com o gaara!  
ino- ha ha ha ha- disse com um certo sarcasmo Temari- gaara se voce danГar com ela e la vai ficar quieta, eu juro!  
gaara- nЦo acredito- disse todo feliz- finalmente ela vai calar a boca!  
Gaara encaixa seus braГos na cintura dela e ela corada pУe os braГos no pescoГo de gaara gaara- temari voce tem rzЦo ela ficou quieta. ALELUIA!  
ino- ╛///╛'  
kiba- tive uma ideia- falou desligando o mp3 todos- kual?  
kiba pega uma kunai pУe no chЦo e fala- verdade ou desfio!  
todos aceitam e eles comeГam. Temari para sakura- verdae ou desfio sakura- verdade temari- e verdade q voce gosta do naruto?  
naruto corou sakura- nЦo vo responde todas as meninas- ovada!  
sakura- er...nЦo precisa tanto eu respondo!!!! bom...sim! corou mais q a hinata naruto corou mais ainda ino para shikamaru- verd.  
shika- desfio ino- impaciente! beija loga a temari ela a beijou, so que depoi ele foi empurrando ela pra dentro da barraca dele e nЦo sei oq aconteceu depois xD kiba pra neji-  
neji desfio-  
kiba- mas eu nem falei nada, mas bom vou caprichar!  
ino- manda ele beijar e hinata se ele nЦo o fizer vai ser verdade se nЦo ja que ele И um homem o negocio И o tunel da morte- disse dando um arisada maligna e raios caindo atras dela kiba- bom nem preciso falar a cabeГa de hinata explodiu de tЦo corada que tava neji chega perto de hinata manda ela fechar os olhos e contar ate tres hinata- um dois tr.  
sua boca foi calada pelos labios de neji q aproximou a lingua para "pedir permissЦo" e hinata nЦo hesitou e suas linguas se tocaram se separaram para pegar folego.  
hinata- neji eu te... eu te.  
neji- amo!-neji a beijou apaixonadamente e foi Ю guiando ate a barraca e beijando ao mesmo tempo ino- ╛╛' legal mais dois a menos kiba pra ter mais graГa vamos so deixar desafio todos concordaram sakura pra ino- desafio vc a beijar o...hmmm...a ja sei desafio vc a beijar o gaara gaara- se ela ficar quieta depois disso!  
ino- peraei vc so vai me bei.  
ino foi caloda pelo beijo d e gaara que sem pedir "permissЦo" ja pos a lingua e eles continuaram a se beijar naruto pra sakura naruto- bom sakura-chan te desafio a me beijar sakura pula vorazmente no rosto de naruto e cochicha em seu ouvido- eu sempre esperei por esse momento- e o beija kiba- vamos akamaru, vamos dormir q esse papo nЦo И pra nСs akamaru- au!  
kankuro- e eu e a tente...tenten o beija tirando sua toca de gatinho e com a mЦo umida tirando a maquiagem, eles se separam para pegar folego e ela cochicha- voce ja um gato nЦo precisa de toca ou maquiagem kankuro- mas vc nЦo gostava do neji?  
tenten- demoroupra eu mesma me tocar mas eu so o adimirava muito- e o beijou de novo

╟--╟--╟╟--╟--╟╟--╟--╟╟--╟--╟╟--╟--╟╟--╟--╟╟--╟--╟╟--╟--╟╟--╟--╟╟--╟--╟╟--╟--╟╟--╟--╟╟--╟--╟╟--╟--╟╟--╟--╟

bom nЦo me matem essa foiminha primeira fic e deixem reviews \o/ 


End file.
